


Think happy thoughts

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Candyland AU part 2





	Think happy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme 2. For timtastic787
> 
> Prompt: I: Imagination

Frank sighed as he sat on the licorice and candy bar swing.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” asked Gerard from the swing next to him.

“Nothing,” Frank sighed.

“Liar. That’s the second time you’ve sighed.”

“It’s just that…” Frank trailed off as Bob, Ray, and Mikey came running over.

Mikey threw himself at Gerard. “Gee! Guess what?” he asked in delight.

“What?” Gerard smiled back.

“I beat Ray and Bob at racing!”

“Awesome!”

Bob collapsed on the sugarcoated grass. “He’s a fast little dude.”

Ray sat down too. “Really. Ugh, my legs hurt.”

Frank giggled. “You should run more, Ray.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Frankie, you were going to tell me something,” Gerard said. He looked at Frank with big eyes.

Frank sighed again. “I just get tired of fighting the Cavs, you know?”

The other boys nodded. The Cavs were the worst bullies ever. They took everyone’s toys and replaced them with pain. At least the Dents had given them floss.

“Let’s go play some kick ball!” cried Mikey. He’d been down with kick ball since the 3rd grade.

Frank perked up. “I love kick ball! I call Mikey!”

“Hey!” yelled Gerard.

“And Gerard,” Frank amended.

“Let’s go see if Brian wants to play too. That way the teams can be even,” said Ray.

“I don’t know. Brian got soaked by the Sugar Plum Fairy earlier and he’s been grouchy ever since,” replied Bob.

****

“Pete!” cried Patrick. “What are you doing with my Candyland?”

“Oh, don’t worry Patrick. I’m just making up lives for them,” replied Pete.

Patrick looked over Pete’s shoulder. “Huh. They look pretty happy.”

“Yep,” Pete beamed. “Here, I’ll tell you all about them.”

Ten year old Pete pulled five year old Patrick into his lap and told him all about the five boys living in Candyland.


End file.
